The Old Gang
by W.V.Blotts
Summary: This a story about Lily and James and the "Old Gang",and the events leading up to the Birth of Harry and the death of his parents takes place about a year before the wedding and almost two years before their deaths. these are just my ideas of how it most


The Old Gang

**The Old Gang**

SURPRISE 

CHAPTER ONE 

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own Everything Potter. I just borrowed the characters for a bit. Thought Id play in their word for a bit.I hope you enjoy my little musings here. Please Review

"Peter ….Wha.?" Lily said being cut off by the man standing in front of her 

"James and Sirius are stuck in a meeting with the council. So since that man of yours Potter couldn't be here Ms. Evans, it has fallen to me to be your escort home this evening." Peter Pettigrew said with a deep bow.

"Oh I see my wizard in shining robes and all that huh? " Laughed Lily. 

"Peter you didn't have to do this.You and James are always fussing over me. You know, I am a full-fledged wizard myself, and walking home in the dark is not to daunting of a task that I can't handle alone." she said half teasing him. 

"Well My dear girl you are very precious to us you know, and we just want to make sure that nothing harms you.And besides I never get to spend any time alone with you anymore. Ever since the death eater threat has been stepped up, the council has had me traipsing all over the place and you are always going over the old books researching anything useful to use against them." Peter said smiling at her and pressing her elbow, leading her in the direction of the modest cottage the council had set up for her to be close to the library to do her research.

"Lily a little light reading?"Peter said smiling noticing the books in her arms. Lily Evans and books-he couldn't remember ever seeing her without one.Let me take those." Peter said reaching for the huge stack of books she had in her arms, knowing she wouldn't let him take them but not wanting to feel like a heal for not at least asking.

_'Not Lily Evans-she always pulls her own weight.'_ He thought looking at her in the light of the street lanterns and seeing the girl of eleven he had literally fallen for the first day of school.Oh how he had loved her from that first moment, he thought thinking back to the first time he had ever seen Lily.__

_ _

**_Peter remembered; it was their very first potions class and professor Matchwick had decided that they should jump right in on their first potion. He was partnered with Sirius Black and neither of them being the studious type had read any of their potion book and where both trying to figure out how they were supposed to get only a quarter of the wiggly Jell on the spoon with it moving around so much._**

**_ _**

**_When Peter took hold of the jar and tried to scoop it in, the Jelly jumped to the top of the jar and scared him so bad he dropped it. Unfortunately he was standing right next to the cauldron and all of it went in._**

**_ _**

A huge cloud of the foulest smelling yellow smoke rose out of the cauldron first. Then there was a large pop.Peter jumped back so far that he ran right into Lily Evans and then into her cauldron, knocking them both to the floor. The potion spilled out all over them.

Then Sirius' and Peters' cauldron began to over flow all over the room. The foul smelling yellow foam began to fill the room while he was lying on top of Lily; they were both covered in yellow smelly slime. All the students ran from the room gagging and screaming. 

The professor muttered a charm that should have countered the potions if Sirius had gotten the right ingredient from the supply closet, but the charm only made the potion worse. It seemed to be mad, if that was possible. Now it was bubbling and smelling worse than ever. Peter tried to grab Lily's hand and help her off the floor, but she would not take it. She got up all by herself not looking him in the eye.Peter had thought that she was mad at him. He later realized that Lily was just very independent and not used to trusting people, especially her peers. 

Just as the potion made its way over to them, covering their legs and getting deeper. The professor had shouted for them to get out of the room and they tried to run but it was too thick. It was sucking at their shoes like mud.Peter slipped and Lily tried to keep him up, but they both fell face first into the foul slime. 

It had taken a week to get the yellow colour out of their skin, but the smell was worse.Peter still thought he could smell it on him once in a while.The kids had taken to calling them the smell-o- yellow twins and the name stuck till shortly before Christmas break when Severus Snape had finally found a new first year to pick on. He and Lily had become best friends from that day on. 

"Oh Peter. " Lily said bringing him out of his thoughts "I just wish this business with them was all over, and then we could all get on with our lives. When I think back to our time at Hogwarts, I can't believe it has been six years since we have graduated. I can't help thinking how different our lives would be if it were not for the death eaters. Do you ever wonder what you would be doing if the council didn't have you running all over creation checking out every rumor about them? "She asked. 

"I am not sure what I'd be doing." Answered Peter."Sometimes I think that if it were not for the threat of the death eaters I wouldn't be doing very much with my life Lily. I am not sure, but maybe I would be off somewhere studying or maybe teaching", he said turning to her. "How about you Lily."What do you think you would be doing?" 

"Well, I am sure James and I would be married by now. He and Sirius would most likely be playing professional Quidditch." she winced as the words came out of her mouth.

Peter had always loved the game so much, and out of all the boys at Hogwarts, no one worked harder on the Quidditch field than Peter. But he was just not a natural athlete like James and Sirius. It had caused quite a rip in there friendship when a third year boy transferred in from another school and he was one of the best beaters they had seen in a long time.It had been so hard on James to tell Peter that he was being moved to reserve and would have to sit out most games. Peter was heart broken. Shortly after, he had fallen from his broom during practice one day and got pretty banged up. He had told them afterwards that the school nurse had told him not to fly for a while because his balance had been affected from the fall. Peter quit the team and never played again. Ever since then, Lily had tried not to bring up the subject too often. 

"Lily its okay. You know I am not the athlete that they are, but I have my own strengths. So I'll never be a professional Quidditch player.It was a long time ago and there is no need to walk on eggshells around me every time the game gets brought up." Peter said to her. 

"I'm sorry Peter," she said "Its just that I thought we were going to lose our friendship over that whole mess and it was scary for me. I need you Mister.You're my Peter and I'll always need you." Said Lily with kind eyes.

"Have you thought about what you want to do for your birthday next week?" Lily asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, if the death eaters behave and I am not sent to god knows where, Id like to keep it simple - just dinner with a few friends. I know you want to make a big fuss Lil, but I really would rather it just be the gang ok?" He asked looking at her and smiling.

"That's fine spoil sport." Lily said laughing. " If that's what you want, it will just be the gang.I'll make dinner and we will have a nice quiet evening" 

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans? You gave up way to easily missy," he said chuckling."What are you planning? Spill it, or maybe I will have to just disappear next week after all. " He said smirking at her 

"Oh no you don't mister. You will be here to celebrate your birthday with me or I will never speak to you again. "Lily joked,"Really I don't have anything planed next week.If a quiet dinner is what you want then a quiet dinner is what you will get. Just the gang Peter, really." she said smiling 

"MMM, it is such a beautiful night." she said."Though a little cool for June don't you think? "She asked trying to change the subject again. 

"MMM.It is a nice night."He said putting his arm around her trying to warm her shoulders. 

She snuggled into him while they walked the last few blocks to her cottage. "I am so glad your home Peter even if just for a few days I've missed you," she said. 

"I've missed you too Lily." he whispered. Letting go of her as they walked up the few stairs to the porch of the cottage, Lily walked up to the door pulled a key from her pocket and turned it in the lock. 

"Oh Lily, you and your muggle traditions." He teased. 

"Well I like the idea of a key Peter.It reminds me of home." She said. 

She pushed the door open and walked in setting her books on a small table by the door. Peter Followed behind her as she stepped through the small foyer into the living room 

"Can you get the light Peter?" she asked as she made for the kitchen.

"Sure Lil." Peter said, taking his wand and pointing it at the lamps in the living room and muttered the charm to light them.

"SURPRISE!" he heard, and then saw a large group standing in Lily's living room.

Lily was standing besides him smiling being proud of herself at her cleverness. 

"Told you I didn't have anything planned for _next week. " she smirked _

"Happy Birthday." She said leaning in and kissing his cheek. 

"Brat." he said shaking his head and smiling at her. 

The sea of well-wishers rushed up to wish him a Happy Birthday.Peter looked over at Lily standing in the corner. James was behind her, his arms wrapped around her watching all the people surround him and smiling at him. James whispered something in Lily's ear and Peter's eyes followed them as they crossed the room to the Doorway turning and going out of sight.

"Oh yes, thank you." he said to Lupin, not really hearing what he had said.Peter noticed Minerva McGonagall watching him. He smiled at her and turned back to Lupin and began discussing the latest rumors of the Dark Lord and his followers.'_Always in others business Minerva._'He thought.

_'Poor Peter.He still holds a torch for her." _Minerva thought to herself.'_He should know by now that Lily and James will always be together. I wish Peter would realize that he's a handsome man.So many women would be happy to have him.' _She thought.

"Minerva, how are you tonight?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he approached her. 

"Oh I am fine Professor.How are you?" Minerva said turning away from Peter and looking at Dumbledore.

Just then Lily and James came through the kitchen door with a large cake."Okay, Birthday boy.Time for cake." Lily called to Peter."Come over here everyone and gather around the table." 

The group gathered around the table while Peter was looking at Lily and James quizzically.

"Oh, I think we need to explain." James said looking at Lily smiling. "This is a Muggle tradition of birthday cake.Lily you can explain it better than me dear." he continued looking at Lily. 

"Oh okay, well when I was a little girl, on your birthday everyone would gather around and my mother and dad would put candles on my cake.One for each year I was old and then they would light it and everyone would sing happy birthday to me.When the song was over I would blow out the candles and make a wish." She said putting twenty-four candles on the cake as she smiled at Peter."And I thought if we could use a wish it was now during these times."

"Did your birthday wishes ever come true Lily?" Peter asked smiling at her. 

"Oh yes they did.Every year I would wish for friends and a place I fit in, and here I am with all of you." Lily smiled at them all. 

"So Peter, I am hoping that whatever you wish for will come true for you too." Lily said putting her had on his shoulder guiding him to the chair at the head of the table.

"Now I have taught the group the song.I am going to light the candles and then when we are finished singing you make your wish and blow all the candles out.But, don't tell anyone what you have wished for or it won't come true." Lily warned him.

_'Oh I think I know what he is going to wish for.' _Minerva thought to herself. '_Poor Peter; after all this time why hadn't I seen it sooner. This could be trouble.I am going to have to speak to Lily after the party.' _

Then Lily lit the candles and she started the song."Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you." she looked to the group to join in and they slowly did, some of them still not sure of the words."Happy Birthday dear Peter.Happy Birthday To You! "Now Peter make your wish and blow out the candles." she told him. 

Peter closed his eyes and then took a deep breath and blew out the candles with all he had in him. When the last one was out everyone applauded.Peter stood and crushed Lily too him.

"Thank you my love." he whispered in her ear.

She kissed his cheek. "I hope it comes true Peter, whatever it was you wished for."

"So do I Lil. So do I." he said looking at her and kissing her cheek tenderly. 

" Whoa big fellow now. "James chuckled "You got designs on my girl there Peter?" He said mocking as if to punch him in the stomach. And then taking him and hugging him "Happy Birthday big guy. " James said.

"Thank you James," he said blushing a bit.Everyone knew Peter hated lots of attention so his birthday was fun and a little disturbing to him at the same time.

"Okay who wants cake? "Lily asked 

"Peter you have to cut the first piece" she said handing him the knife "It's tradition." Lily said.

"Oh okay then." Peter said smiling and rolling his eyes a bit.

Peter sliced the cake and handed it out to the guests. He noticed Lily and James were in the corner again as James was feeding Lily some of his cake.Peter caught part of their conversation. 

"Oh come on Lily, eat some." James smiled at her.

"Just a bite James. I have to watch my figure you know. " She said smiling back at him and taking the bite he offered her. 

"Oh Miss Evans, you can relax. I have been watching it for you enough for both of us." James smiled at her, his eyes roaming over her body as though it was a sweet desert. 

"Oh Mr. Potter that is so nice of you." Lily said laughing and blushing a bit. 

"Really it is no trouble at all Lily. No trouble at all." James smirked. 

"I love you James. " Lily giggled. 

"I love you too." James said putting the cake down and kissing her and tasting the sweet frosting on her lips. 

They both broke the kiss feeling eyes on them.The whole room was watching them kiss and smiling at the two lovers. Lily blushed and James just smiled at them all. 

"Well now how about we do your gifts Peter? " Lily asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Yes Peter.Lets get to the good part." Minerva said.

Lily led Minerva to the closet where the gifts were hidden.James told Peter to come sit on the large overstuffed chair in the corner with the coffee table in front of it, and every one gathered around. 

"Wow Lily.That was some kiss."Minerva whispered to her in the hall. 

"I know … I know."Lily whispered blushing.

"We need to talk later my dear."Minerva said. "I will stay and help you clean up after, unless James is going to do that?" She giggled. 

"Oh no.James is heading to London right after the party. They haven't told Peter yet, but something is going on and they have to investigate.I told James to tell Peter about it after the party.Let him enjoy it. It's such a shame.Peter just got back and now they all have to go off again." Lily said as the weight of the death eaters began bearing in on her for a moment. 

"Don't worry my dear. It will all work out just fine."Minerva said hugging Lily to her.

"Lily, are you girls wrapping them?"They heard James call from the living room. 

Lily took a stack of brightly wrapped packages from Minerva and said, "Coming dear." smiling at Minerva.

"Well, you big strapping men could have come helped if you missed us so much James Potter." Minerva said and winked at Lily.

James laughed appearing in the hall door as Lily turned to walk in the room and running right into him and packages going every where.

"Think we were better off on our own huh Lily?"Minerva laughed as James and Lily scrambled to pick up all the presents.

James grabbed the presents from the floor laughing. 

"Play nicely children." Lily jokingly scolded them as she picked the last package from the floor and placed it on the stack James was holding. 

"Careful hon. He's a horse not a mule. Not used to carrying so much you know."Minerva joked.

"Oh you two." Lily Laughed"Lets get these in there before these become Peter's belated birthday presents." she giggled and took some of the packages Minerva was carrying. 

"Yeah we better hurry." James said, "Minerva's favorite part of the evening is coming up.Batting the balled up shiny paper around." James laughed 

The three friends laughed and walked into the living room.Peter's eyes grew wide when he saw how many packages they were carrying. 

Minerva, seeing Peter's expression, looked at him and smiled "Yup all for you Mr. Pettigrew.Don't be so shocked Mister.We all love you ….you know.Hagrid can you move that candy dish over so I can sit these there please?"

"Sure thing Miss McGonagall." Hagrid said moving the dish to the table next to the chair Peter was sitting in.

"Hagrid you're always so formal.Loosen up dear.It's just us. " McGonagall said smiling at him.

"Sure thing Mis…err Minerva." Hagrid said blushing a little. 

"Its alright Hagrid.You're just a true gentleman.I know a few people who could learn a thing or two from you." Minerva smirked and winked at James as she sat on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Okay Peter, here's the first one dear.It's from me and James." Lily said handing him a beautiful red shiny package with gold ribbon. "I hope you like it."

"Well before I open all of these, I just want to say to you all how much tonight has meant to me. To be surrounded by you all, my true family is all the gift I really need."

"Oh okay.Well I'll just take this back then." Sirius said grabbing the big blue package from the table."See Lily, I told you we didn't have to buy him anything," he continued, winking at Peter while everyone laughed. 

"No really.You have all become so much like a family to me. I couldn't imagine my life with out each of you." Peter said raising his glass. "I salute you all; my friends."They all raised their glasses and drank 

"Okay. …Okay, enough of this seriousness.Get to ripping that paper Peter."Lupin said smiling. 

Peter sat back down and took the gift Lily had just handed him. He tore at the paper and he opened the box.His eyes grew large as he pulled a blue bag with gold piping on it.

"It's a moreroom travelers bag.Its…" explained Lily, but being cut off by Peter.

"Oh Lily and James, its perfect!Thank you both so much."

"Well, now you will be able to take much more with you when you are out and about.It never runs out of room or so they say anyways." Lily said smiling.

"Why I bet you could even fit a horse in there Peter."Minerva said smiling at James. 

" I bet a cat could get lost and never be heard of again in a bag like that." James said laughing. 

"Okay mine next." Lupin said handing him a blue wrapped box.

"Thank you Remus." Peter said taking the package from him and immediately tearing at the paper. Peter gasped.It was a rare book of charms that he had always wanted but could never find.

" I have been looking for a copy of this book for years.Where did you find this?" Peter asked smiling, turning the book over and over in his hands.

"I was out in Cedar Hollow.It's in the high country for those of you who don't know. Anyways, there was a little bookshop there and I figured I would look since your birthday was coming up. I hope it's the one you have been looking for." Remus said.

"But how did you know Remus?" Peter asked him.

"Oh Peter, how many times have we been on an assignment together and you have seen a book store and just had to go in?I may have waited outside and smoked my pipe, but I do have ears you know.And not all the doors to the shops were closed." Lupin said smiling at him.

" It is perfect my friend." Peter said placing the book on the table next to him. 

"Ooh mine next Peter."Minerva said taking a small green package from the table and handing it too him.

" Thanks love." Peter said taking the package from her.Peter opened the package revealing a small gold watch on a long gold chain. Peter's mouth fell open when he unclasped the watch and read the inscription.

"Friendship grows stronger with time." Peter read."Oh Minerva, thank you so much! I will treasure it always."

"I remember you saying your father had one like it. I hope it will serve you well," Minerva said standing and leaning over and kissing his cheek."Happy Birthday." 

"Thank you so much Minerva.", he said hugging her.

"Looks like mine is next." Dumbledore said pointing to an oddly shaped box on the table. 

"Oh Professor you didn't have to do that." said Peter. 

"Nonsense Peter.As the oldest person here and having watched you all grow up, you all have become like my children. What kind of father would I be if I didn't give one of my sons a birthday present?"

"Thank you sir." Peter said taking the box from the table and opening it.He looked into the box and saw a large silver bowl and a bottle of silver liquid.

"Oh sir, thank you very much!" Peter said then looking to the room. "It's a pensieve." 

"Should come in handy during these dark times Peter." said Dumbledore."I use mine to help me see a situation from a different perspective.You can revisit a memory as many times a you need to, which is much better than taking notes." 

"Thank you so much sir.It is truly kind of you to give me such an expensive and practical gift. I am sure I will use it often."Peter said smiling at his old teacher and friend.

" Now for mine." said Sirius Black smiling at Peter."Now I am afraid that I can't continue the line of practical gifts Peter, but just the same, I do hope you like it my friend." 

"Thank you Sirius." Peter said taking the small box from him. 

Peter jumped from his seat to hug his friend. "Oh thank you so much Sirius!Thank you so much." Peter shouted hugging him once again. 

"Oh, so you like them then? " Sirius chuckled.

" I tried so hard to get them, but how?. . . . . . I just missed getting them.The girl said that someone had just bought the last four and that I had missed them by ten minutes." Peter started to laugh as the situation began dawning on him."You!" he smiled. 

" Well me and James actually. " Sirius said 

"Hey guys, you want to fill in the rest of us?"Minerva asked smiling at them inquisitively.

"Quidditch World Cup."James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus said in unison.

"Oh of course." Minerva and Lily said in unison rolling their eyes at one another smirking.

Then Peter took the tickets out of the box and gasped again."All three games?" he asked shocked.

"Well yeah." Sirius said. "Can't just see one can we?" 

"Box seats!" Peter shouted not believing his eyes. "Oh Sirius thank you so much." 

"Thank James too.They are from us both ol boy."Sirius said smiling at him.

"Oh James thank you so much!" Peter said climbing over Minerva to shake his friends' hand.

"Glad to do it Peter." James said."Lupin and John Longbottom are going with us as well.It's just a guy's weekend." James smiled.

"You knew about this Remus?" Peter asked looking at him.

"Yup and let me tell you it was tough not telling you about it. I came so close just to stop you belly aching about how you missed the tickets by just minutes." Remus laughed.

"Okay guys, sorry to put at hold on the testosterone festival here, but it is getting late and you still have a few more presents to open." Minerva said.

"Oh yes.Sorry." Peter said sitting back in the chair and taking a large box wrapped in purple paper with gold twinkling stars and a spinning solar system on it from the table.

"That's from Judy and John Longbottom." Lily said. "They so wanted to be here, but they are on assignment for the council and couldn't get away.Something about looking into going undercover."

"Oh wow!" Peter shouted."Well boys, guess we are going to the Cup in style." Peter smiled showing them the box he just unwrapped. The box read 'two-story four-bedroom tent with Jacuzzi tub'.

"Well I don't know." said James and Sirius. "We'll be kind of roughing it." both men said at the same time laughing. 

"What? No maid's quarters?" Lupin said joining in on the fun while everyone laughed.

Peter took a small box wrapped in yellow paper and a red ribbon from the table. "That ones from me." Poppy Pomfrey said smiling at Peter. 

"Oh thank you very much Poppy." Peter said smiling at her. Then looking to the package on his lap and tearing the paper off and opening the box.

"Oh poppy thank you It's wonderful." he said pulling a small soft sided bag from the box. Opening it, he saw that it was a wizard's first aid kit. Under the kit was a book called 'Healing on the Run' by Herb Sorebottom. "This will come in handy."

"I've made a few adjustments to the contents of the kit Peter, and you will find that the bottles will never need refilling. They are self replenishing." Poppy said smiling at him.

"Oh wow Poppy!You really need to tell the Ministry about this. The agents in the field could certainly use a kit like this." Peter said rising from the chair and leaning over to kiss Poppy's cheek. "Thank you again." he said. 

"Happy Birthday Peter." she said blushing a bit.

Minerva noticed how Poppy blushed and giggled a bit when Peter came over to thank her._'__Ooh I think some one has a crush on Peter, but he's too dense to see it, and Poppy is such a beautiful girl. Hmm Minerva ol girl, I think we have a job to do.Maybe a push in the right direction could get him to see her and the way she looks at him.'Minerva thought too herself as she smiled at Poppy. _

Lily noticed the smile on Minerva's face.She knew it well.It was the look she got when she was scheming._'I wonder what she's up to now?' Lily thought to herself. _

Minerva noticed Lily looking at her and she smiled even brighter. 

"And one to go." Peter said looking around the room.

"Thas the one from me Peter." Hagrid said smiling and sitting up waiting for him to open his gift.

" Now Hagrid, do I have to worry about whatever is in here biting me?" Peter asked, only half kidding as he looked around the room nervously at the rest of the group laughing.

"Oh no sir.It won't bite." Hagrid said smiling at him, a glint in his eye.

Peter was a bit nervous opening Hagrid's gift.Though he meant well, Hagrid had a bit of a strange idea of what made a good pet. Peter slowly opened Hagrid's gift handling it gingerly. Peter pulled back the top of the box and sighed with relief, hoping that Hagrid thought it was an excited gasp. There in the box was a beautiful leather journal with Peters' initials pressed into it and many intricate designs going around the edge. Peter gasped again as next to the journal was a beautiful Peacock feather that had been fashioned into a Quill Pen. 

"Oh Hagrid it's beautiful.Did you make this yourself?" Peter asked.

"Yes sir, I did." Hagrid said proudly."I hope you like it.I noticed ya always scribbling in those note pads of yours, so I thought you might enjoy this." he smiled at Peter.

Peter held the Journal out for the group to see. All of them gasped and James reached for it taking it from Peter.He rubbed the fine grain on the leather."Hagrid this is beautiful. You did a great job." James said smiling at him while passing it to Lily. 

"Really truly lovely." Lily said passing it to Lupin.They each in turn took the book and told Hagrid how wonderful of a job he had done. Hagrid was blushing a deep shade of red by the time the book made its way back to Peter.

Then Peter stood up and bowed deeply to them all."I want to tell you this has been my best birthday ever."He raised his glass too them and toasted, "To our little family in this dark time. You are all that has made it bearable." Turning to Lily and James he smiled. "We all have seen so many dark and evil things, but it is because of you that I keep fighting." Peter said his voice choked with emotion. "I love you all."All of them rose to their feet and turned to Peter-all of them hugging him in turn. Peter noticed that James had looked to Sirius and both men nodded with grave expressions on their faces.

"I hate to do this Peter, but we have work yet to do tonight," said Remus. 

"The council has got wind something big is brewing in the highlands and they want all of us to go check it out," said James. 

"Lets go in the other room gentlemen," said Dumbledore standing."We have many things to discuss and much to decide before you gentlemen head out."

"Hagrid you will need to be in on this I think. You will have a roll to play as well as the others." Dumbledore said. 

"Aye yes sir." Hagrid said rising and following him out of the room too the hall. 

James hugged Lily and turned to the hall leading the men too Lily's study. Lily knew they would end up there tonight so she had placed six comfortable chairs in a semi circle in front of the hearth of the fireplace.A small fire was glowing in the hearth casting dancing shadows and light on the room.A small table held water and six glasses as well as several small note pads and pens. The men filed in and Dumbledore took the seat to the center of the half circle, so he could see them all. 

"Sit here next to me Hagrid." The professor said smiling at the half giant.

"Yes sir." Hagrid said sitting down wondering to himself what the professor could possibly want him to do. 

Sirius sat at the end nearest the fire and was stoking it with the poker.Though it was June, there was an unusual chill in the air. Peter took the seat across from Sirius watching the light play across his solemn face. Remus took the seat next to Peter placing his hand on his shoulder giving it a firm-reassuring squeeze. Peter looked at Remus, and gave him an uncertain smile as he sat down. 

Sirius looked from grim looking face to the next. _'__I hate these briefings._Each time we get more bad news, one thing after another. The death eaters are gaining more supporters every day. This dark lord that no one knows, that no one seems to ever have seen. His dark and nasty message that claims the muggles are responsible for all the hardships the wizarding community has ever suffered.Sometimes I think we will never win.'Sirius thought to himself with a sigh, noticing Peter watching him.Peter gave him a reassuring look and Sirius felt a bit better. _'__Times like we shared tonight are what we are fighting for.'He thought to himself. _

"Okay guys, let's do this thing." James said closing the door. 

*~*

Lily, Minerva, and Poppy where left in the living room, each looking from one to the other. 

"Well it can't be that serious girls or our little party would have been cut short long before this." Minerva smiled trying to reassure them all. 

"Well we might as well get this mess cleaned up." Poppy said.

"Yeah Poppy, that's a good idea" said Lily."Poppy, could you clean up the paper from Peters' packages please?" A smirk spread across Lily's face as she turned to Minerva."I'd have Minerva do it, but I don't want to be here all night cleaning while she bats the paper around." Minerva and Poppy both laughed, as they heard the door to the study open and footsteps in the hall. All three women turned to see Hagrid coming to the doorway. 

He turned to them and smiled."Got an errand to run for the Professor ladies. Thank you for a nice evening Miss Evans." 

"Call me Lily Hagrid," she said walking to him and hugging him good night. "You be careful." she said pulling him down to her and kissing his cheek.

" Good night Miss McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey." Hagrid stammered blushing a bit.

"Oh Hagrid you're impossible." Minerva chuckled."Good night dear."

"Good night Hagrid" Poppy said smiling at him. Hagrid turned and walked though the front door. Lily was holding the door open for him and he smiled one more time at her, before he left "G'night." he said. 

Lily closed the door watching him go down the steps from the porch. He turned to the walkway and disappeared into the night. Lily sighed as she felt hands on her shoulders. 

Minerva turned her from the door and guided her into the living room, her arm around her and laid her head on her shoulder. 

"Come on girl. No use getting all down." Minerva said squeezing her shoulder."He'll be fine.The Professor wouldn't send him to do whatever it is if he didn't think Hagrid could deal with it." 

"Your right Min, of course." Lily said smiling at her.

"Now lets clean this up and have some girl talk." Minerva smirked at her.

The three women quietly cleaned the remnants of the party from the living room.

End of chapter one 

A/N: I am working on Chapter two, but its going slow will try to have it up by next week. ReviewPlease Please Please


End file.
